


We Will Wait

by jessejackreyes



Series: My Mcreyes Week 2016 Collection [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bitter but with some hope at the end, Fluff, Minor Violence, Talking, mcreyesweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessejackreyes/pseuds/jessejackreyes
Summary: In a dark warehouse they meet, fight and finally talk. Apologies and pleas are made and although things don't necessarily work out for the best, there is hope for the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for McReyes Week 2016 Day 5: Reunion

I am super happy I got this little thing done during the actual week. I will likely post a few more short things in the next few days as I finish them. Some angst but also some hope.

A heavy storm picked up that night, wind, rain, lightning, it seemed fitting even if it complicated the mission. Air support was heavily restricted, their vision was compromised, it was impossible to hear the enemy skulking along alleys, difficult to find their target. The storm had one good thing going for it, it covered him as he sneaked off aware of exactly what their adversary was up to and where to meet.

That was why a middle aged man dressed in a cowboy getup complete with hat, serape, boots and spurs sat alone atop the empty racks of a dark, abandoned warehouse whilst his allies fought terrorists in the pouring rain. He knew the enemies playbook, had used it for along time himself and they would soon be making their way through here. He would wait.

He froze in place as he heard the metal screeching of a loading bay door opening, barely audible above the raging winds and water. Four men in black uniforms dragged the cargo out of the truck they had brought to the loading dock, four men he wasn’t interested in. The cowboy cursed himself, of course he wouldn’t be here, he was probably busy trying to kill everyone outside, to distract from the real cargo now hidden in this warehouse.

It was as he drew his revolver, determined to complete their mission despite this personal set back, that the man in black arrived. He first appeared as a deep black cloud that slowly took the form of a man, a ghost dressed as one who brought death. The terrorists below faltered briefly at his presence, running with death did little to quell one’s fear of it after all.

The large warehouse was dark, pitch black even, save for the rather dim lights the people below worked under, they could not risk being noticed from the outside. The darkness was broken sporadically by bright flashes across the sky that shined light and shadow across haphazardly throughout the building. Unpredictable glares and shadows, too dark to rule make out colors, conditions could not be further from ideal, further from high noon, but he was a damn good shot.

The six shots rang out loudly against the storm, in less then a second 4 bodies hit the floor, they never saw it coming. The man in black, the harbinger of death, turned to face the shooter as the cowboy began to whistle, slowly and casually reloading his empty revolver.

“You missed,” The masked man accused loudly shaking his head slowly, there was no anger as he spoke just a hint of disappointment in his voice, like he was chastising a child.

“I don’t miss,” It was not a boast, there was no pride, no smug grin behind the statement, it was merely a fact, he hadn’t missed what he was aiming at. The ammo belt wrapped around the man in black fell to the ground as if in queue, the straps holding it up severed in two places. The two stood in darkness and silence, staring at the other, perhaps waiting to see who would make the first move, afraid of what would happen next.

"It always was difficult to tell if it was ineptitude or stupidity behind your mistakes kid,” The name stung worse than he had thought it would after all these years, after everything he’s done it still hurts.

“You lost the right ta call me that years ago,” He tried desperately to hide his feelings as he spoke, to mask the pain with righteous anger at what the man in black had done, had become.

“Oh well in that case what should I call you?” The voice below him was mocking now, almost spiteful. “Mccree maybe, or Jesse, no wait I’ve got it, I’ll go with mijo,” At that moment Jesse was grateful there was barely enough light to see each others’ silhouettes, because the darkness hid the tears that came unbidden as the man in black’s words hit with perfect precision, reopening very old wounds.

“I’m not here to fight ya,” He struggled with every syllable, fighting off sobs, making sure his voice was calm and assured. His strength right now was an act, one he had to maintain no matter what.

“Definitely stupidity,” the man in black chuckled at his own observation, a deep and harsh chuckle. There was no warmth in his laughter, only cruelty and, perhaps, pity. “I suppose I shouldn’t complain, because now you are going to die tonight mijo and I get to have some fun,”

His shots came out too late as the man below disappeared into a cloud of smoke, bullets passing right through him harmlessly. Moving silently through the darkness, Jesse lost sight of his target, rapidly reloading and cursing loudly as he scanned the quiet and empty warehouse for movement. The tears in his eyes did him no favors as he frantically searched around.

He felt the presence behind him and acted on instincts honed by years of fighting, years of espionage. He rolled forward dangerously, nearly falling over the edge of the rack they were on. He dropped a flash bang as he rolled, a blinding flash coming forth moments later as the harbinger of death materialized. The flash died down and Jesse spun around unloading all six shots in the disoriented man in front of him.

The pained grunts confirmed that at least some of his bullets found a solid perch, inflicting real damage, but his gun was soon empty and the cloud of darkness, turned human still stood. His arms were grabbed before he could begin to reload, the strength and speed truly belonging to someone super human. Jesse had known that coming here alone like this was risky, but staring death in the face, both literally and figuratively, he lost his voice as he tried to speak. The body before him turned in part back into its strange cloud like form, smothering the cowboy. His breath deserted him, his limbs grew heavy, his eyebrows drooped and then he knew only darkness.

“Rise and shine mijo!” A voice brought him back to the waking world. He groaned as his eyes opened groggily and he slowly adjusted to his dark surroundings. He was chained to a chair in a dark room, the masked man watching him from the other side of a metal table. Jesse knew he had to remain calm, there was a reason he wasn’t dead and he had to avoid fulfilling it.

“Where am I?” The question was asked quietly, out of habit rather than any belief that he would get an answer.

“I’m sure you can figure it out mijo,” A clawed hand grabbed his face forcing him to suppress a whimper. “It wouldn’t be a game if I told you the answer now would it?”

“Why did you do it?”

“The prodigal son demands answers,” He hissed, venom dripping from every syllable. The hand that gripped his face tightened, he winced as he felt blood start to flow, those claws gliding slowly, painfully across his exposed flesh.

“I’m sorry!” Jesse screamed as loud as he could, the grip loosened and for a few moments that mask stared at him unmoving. “I shouldn’t’ve left you like that,” The hand slowly tightened its grip as he spoke. “Everything was going ta hell, you and Jack were at each other’s throats and the shit we started doing wasn’t okay. I got scared, I didn’t want to fight you, to deal with it, so I ran. I’m sorry, I wanted to talk to you to apologize, that’s why I came.”

“A little late don’t you think?” The words were softer now, his hand drifted from Jesses face slowly down to his neck. The bound cowboy could not suppress a shudder as those claws ran across his exposed neck. “That’s right, you should be scared kid. I decide what happens to you now,”

The memory was pulled forth suddenly, but Jesse was now sure of where they were. He hadn’t recognized it, he’d only been here twice before when he was 17, this is where he met commander Reyes and he was offered a job in lieu of prison. This is where, for him, that it all began. Maybe, just maybe, this is where things could start anew,

“I remember when I was first brought in here, I was chained up like this. I was scared and angry, you sat over there and offered me something better than rotting in jail, you gave my life meaning right here.” He cried as he spoke, but he was not ashamed of these tears. “I suppose I wasn’t the most grateful kid and I did wrong by ya more often then not, but you saved me when ya didn’t hafta and I am grateful,” Gabriel had barely moved as he spoke his hand growing ever so slightly tighter around Jesse’s neck with every word.

“This time though it’s my turn to help you. I know we done ya wrong boss and you have every right to be angry, but we want to make it up to ya, come back with me,” Gabriel laughed, a laugh devoid of humor, devoid of cruelty. Jesse remembered that laugh well, last time there were here it was his laugh, the laugh of someone who wants desperately to believe something but they don’t, they can’t. It is a sad and hollow laugh and it breaks Jesse’s heart. The hand around his neck started to squeeze in earnest, he felt the claws cut his skin open as he started to struggle to breathe.

“I didn’t know you had it in you to play games like this kid,” The words dripped with anger again, Jesse struggled to breathe, to speak.

“I’m not playin’ around. We want you back, we miss you. Me, Ana, Jack,” The hand grasping his throat tightened at the last name, his throat bled and he could no longer breathe or talk. His face turned blue and his vision blurred before the grip loosened slightly. The man in black’s breathing grew erratic but he did not speak, so Jesse continued. “We don’t give a rats ass what the others think, we just want you back, we want to do right by you. Please come back to us, please come home,”

The man in front of him was motionless for several moments as he spoke, as he pleaded. The silence dragged on uncomfortably and eventually the solid form that held his neck so roughly started to fall apart, to return to the strange cloud like form. As before, it engulfed Jesse, robbing him of his breath and eventually of his consciousness.

He awoke on the floor of the abandoned interrogation room some time later unbound. He found his gun and his hat on the table as he picked himself up, though there was no sign of Gabriel around. Jesse was alive, that was a start at least.

“It’s okay if you need time!” He shouted the words hoping that he was still around to hear them as they echoed far across the empty facility. “We will wait for however long it takes! Just one day, when you’re ready, please come back to us!”


End file.
